


What We Want

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, parent phan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a date night, which eventually leads to them realizing what they both want for their future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Want

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a one-shot for you :) it's simple and sweet, so I hope you like it!

Phil stared at Dan from across the table, well aware of the smirk that rested on his lips as Dan glared back, pursing his lips to pout. Phil chuckled, cutting into his thick steak and taking a nice bite of it. He chewed the tender meat, swallowing it before saying, "Quit pouting and eat your meal."

Dan looked down at his own steak, still untouched and sizzling on the hot ceramic. "I told you not to take me anywhere expensive and fancy." 

"Well obviously you weren't against it too much since you went ahead and dressed up in your nice suit when I told you to earlier." Phil laughed as he looked down, taking another bite of his meal. "Besides, it's not that big of a deal. We've come here before. And last I recall, you enjoyed it very much."

"That's because it was our first date as a couple, Phil. This isn't anything special." Dan gripped his fork and knife tightly, his knuckles whitening. He didn't like when Phil took him out to extravagant places where the music overhead was classical piano and everyone was dressed in suits and sparkly attire. The atmosphere wasn't for him. His ears were filled with the soft murmurs of people from nearby tables, and the sound of silverware scraping against each other. 

Phil set down his fork and knife, dabbing his mouth with the napkin he had rested on his lap. "Dan, please. If I didn't want to take you out for a fancy meal, then I wouldn't. I thought we might change it up for once, you know? Instead of pizza or chinese take away, I thought we could clean up and go out. Not only that, but it's been far too long since I've seen you in a suit." To prove his point, he raked his eyes up and down, drinking in Dan's form. The suit was a great fit, wrapping around his biceps quite nicely. A lot of people didn't think so, but Dan had nice arms. His muscles and veins showed every now and then, but only when he was using them. Like he was now, gripping his silverware so tightly. 

A blush creeped up Dan's neck, and he felt his face heat up. He looked down at his untouched meal, his chest filling with a familiar warmth. "Fine," he mumbled, finally cutting into his steak and taking a bite. At the first taste of it, Dan's stomach growled and his mouth watered more than it should have. It was so good and juicy, cooked just the way he liked it. He really shouldn't have waited to eat it for so long. 

Phil chuckled, continuing to eat his own meal and taking sips of the ren wine he had ordered. Typically Phil was more of a fruity cocktail kind of guy, but every now and then he liked to be fancy. Today was definitely one of those days.

It didn't take long for the both of them to finish their meal and get the check before stepping out into the cool London air, listening to the traffic whiz by. 

"Should I call a cab or do you want to walk?" Phil asked, reaching for his phone in his pocket. 

Dan wasn't a fan of exercising, but just this once . . . "Let's walk." 

Phil raised both of his brows, clearly surprised at Dan's answer. "Alright then." He pocketed his phone, taking a step beside Dan and heading down the way. It wasn't late by any means, so the city was still whirring with life as they strolled down the pavement, looking into shops and watching people. Phil could see his breath in front of him with every exhale, and he was still surprised Dan hadn't caved yet and asked him to call a cab home. Even if they had only been walking for roughly ten minutes. 

"So, what do you want to do now?" Dan asked, keeping his hands shoved in his suit pockets.

"Well, I didn't plan for a stroll," Phil chuckled. "We can do whatever you want. I got the dinner, so you can plan the after." 

Dan glanced at him, raising a brow. "Is sex an option?"

Phil snorted. "If that's what you want, then sure. But from what I've experienced, the best sex is the kind that's unplanned."

Rolling his eyes, Dan gave Phil a small shove. "Or maybe it's just great because of you."

"Likewise." Phil smiled wolfishly, causing Dan to laugh. "Anyways, I say we head home, put on some PJ's, and have dessert. Or hot chocolate by our fireplace. It's rather cold out here." He shivered, proving his point further. 

"Do you want my jacket?" Dan said, beginning to shrug it off.

"No! Keep it on!" Phil laughed, shoving Dan's arms away. "We'll be home soon anyways, and I rather you not get sick."

Dan frowned. "I don't think a little chilly weather will put me down." 

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time you contract the flu," Phil said, remembering the last time Dan said those exact words, only to get sick a few short days later. He was sick for about a week and a half before he got better, and ever since, he's worn a little more layers when going outside in the winter.

"It was one time, okay? Don't let one fluke get to you."

"I think you mean FLU-ke," Phil said, emphasizing the "flu." 

Dan stopped short, pressing his lips together and squinting his eyes. "Phil, that was terrible. The puns stop right now." 

Phil laughed, biting the tip of his tongue. "That was one of my better ones, admit it."

"Never."

The two of them laughed as they continued walking, finally turning onto the street where their flat resides. When they walked down their street, there was a shrill scream of delight coming from one of the houses nearby. Both of their heads snapped in the direction of the noise, only to see that it was a little girl being chased around the front lawn. She wore a bright pink jacket and a hat with one of the fuzzy balls on top, it jiggling as she trotted across the crunchy grass. She squealed again when he dad caught up to her, lifting her in the air and roaring playfully. 

Dan and Phil both stood on the other side of the road, watching with small smiles on their faces as they little girl played with her dad. Shortly after, a large dog ran around the corner, its tail wagging, as the girl ran up to it and gave it a big hug. A woman appeared next, causing the little girl to squeal, "Mummy!" She ran into her mum's arms, being picked up and kissed in the process. It was a picture perfect family. A husband and wife, their child and a dog. 

Phil swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the aching feeling in his chest as he watched the family hug as a group. He never told Dan this, but he longed for a family. He had been for quite sometime, but it was such a big topic to discuss, and he wasn't quite ready to bring it up to Dan. Mostly because Dan never seemed interested in it in the first place, and he didn't want to cause problems where it wasn't needed. But he was coming up on thirty years old now, and he hadn't started a family yet. The closest thing he had to caring for were his houseplants and Dan when he got sick. Phil felt like his time to start a family was running out. Though his mum always told him there was never a right or wrong time to start a family. That you just simply started it when you were ready for it. 

He glanced over at Dan, looking for some sort of reaction out of him, but all he saw was a passive face. He stared at the family, but gave no indication on the outside that he felt anything. Dan was good at that. Masking his emotions. But he would talk about them if asked, that much Phil knew. Dan had no problem opening up to people-when he wanted to, that is.

Dan looked back at Phil, offering a quick smile before walking again, and Phil reluctantly followed. He still heard the cheerful squeals of the girl as she was loved by her family, and for just one, quick second, Phil wished he had a daughter who he could make squeal with delight. 

***

At home, Phil was quick to rush off to his room and change out of his suit. He tried his best to not think about the little girl or her family, but the thoughts just kept coming. He would do that sometimes. Just think about what it would be like to have a family. He always pictured having two kids-a boy and a girl-with the love of his life. He also saw a house in the country, crammed with dozens of houseplants that his spouse disapproved of. He smiled just thinking about it, and his train of thought was quickly broken when Dan called his name from the other room.

With a sigh, Phil left his suit in a pile on the bed, trekking out to the lounge to see what Dan wanted. He adjusted the glasses on his face, realizing he left his contacts case in his room, but decided he would get it later and take it back to the bathroom where it belonged. If it stayed in his room, it was sure to get lost in the trinkets that were placed about the space.

In the lounge, Dan was still dressed in his suit, but his collar wasn't tucked in and his tie was way too loose around his neck. His hair was disheveled, almost as if he had run his hands through it multiple times.

"What's up?" Phil asked, slightly worried about his friend. He looked so frazzled. What could have caused him to get distressed in such little time?

Dan looked at him, parting his lips slightly to say something, but the words didn't come. At least, not the words he wanted to say. "Our date nigh isn't finished. I want you to dance with me." Dan took a step forward, grabbing Phil's hand and yanking him close.

"As much as I love being this close to you," Phil began with a smile, "I'm afraid there's no music playing. Or a rhythm to go along with. I also don't know much about dancing."

"Good thing I do." Dan smirked.

Phil rolled his eyes. "I hardly think two lessons at a dance class your mum forced you to go to when you were eight years old, counts as you knowing something about dancing."

"Dancing is dancing, Phil. And now, for the music." Dan pressed a button on his phone, letting the music flow through the speakers. 

Phil listened to the tune for a moment, trying to figure out what it was. "Is this . . . Jon Bellion?" 

"It is," Dan said, keeping Phil close as he spun them in a slow circle. 

"What's it called?"

"To my future wife," Dan replied. "Though, I guess in my case, and most likely yours, it should be 'to my future husband.'"

At that moment, Phil swore his heart stopped beating. The song kept playing, and Dan kept spinning, but Phil wasn't really paying attention. "What are you trying to say?" 

Dan let his eyes trail down to meet Phil's, and he only smiled at him. "I hope I'm not just some hookup to you," he said teasingly. "I was planning on sticking around for a very, very long time." 

"Me too," Phil choked out. They've known each other for almost a whole decade, and have been dating for at least three years. Most people questioned why they never took things further, and Phil honestly didn't know. He supposed he was content with the way things were now. Just him and Dan, doing whatever they wanted without labels. Phil knew Dan didn't like labels. They stuck for a while, but eventually they wear and tear and fall, leaving something unknown. And Phil didn't want them to be unknown. He wanted them to be forever. And with a label, it didn't make it all the more real and last forever. It only made them temporary. "What's making you say this?" Phil asked suddenly, his voice muffled from pressing his face into Dan's shoulder as they spun around the living room slowly, still listening to the same song. 

"Honestly? That family across the road. Did you see how happy they were, Phil? I want to be that happy. You make me happy, but I know if we had more, we could be happier." 

So this was really happening then? Dan was ready to have the conversation Phil had wanted to bring up for so many years, but didn't have the courage to do. His heart fluttered oddly, and his whole body heated up with nerves. "Dan, there's something I've been wanting to talk about for a long time, but never had the courage to tell you."

Dan pushed Phil away slowly, lowering the volume on his phone. The song still played faintly as Dan said, "Phil, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I don't want you to be scared. Not when it comes to us." 

"I know. I just . . . I didn't know how it would make you feel, and I didn't want things to get weird between us. But I think now is the right time to talk about it if we're talking . . ." Marriage was the word he refrained from saying. 

But Dan only nodded once, understanding what Phil meant. "Tell me."

Phil swallowed thickly, feeling his palms grow sweaty at his clung onto Dan. "I want a family," he blurted. 

Dan stared at him blankly, much like he had at the family an hour ago. Phil was worried that Dan was wrong, that he couldn't just be told anything without some sort of unwanted feelings in there. But Dan opened his mouth and licked his lips as he said, "Me too." 

They stopped spinning then, the song coming to an end. The lounge was now quiet, the only sound being their breaths and heavy heartbeats. "Really?" Phil whispered, not quite believing what he just heard. 

"Really." A smile grew on Dan's face, and he leaned forward, kissing Phil gently on the nose. "There's nothing more that I want but a family with you, Phil. Sometimes I lay awake at night, thinking about how great of a dad you would be. I picture you drawing funny looking animals in crayons with our kids, telling them how your favorite animal is a lion." 

"Because it is."

"Staying with the branding, I see," Dan said, chuckling. 

"No! Lions are my favorite. Always will be."

Dan clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You may lie to your fans and our children, but you can't lie to me. I know you like red pandas the most now. I will always know the truth behind AmazingPhil." 

"You see right through me," Phil said, laughing at Dan suddenly spun them around once more. There was a new song playing, one that Phil wasn't sure the name of. But it was soft and it was catchy, and it fit the mood just right. "But getting back on topic, I remember you were the one who said he would be the best parent ever to your three children." 

Dan scoffed. "Always remembering the details," he muttered. 

Phil laughed. "I have to. For reasons such as this one."

"Whatever. My statement was probably wrong, though." 

Phil frowned. "No, Dan. You would be the best parent ever. I have no doubt." 

Dan twisted his face, making a noise along with it. "Eh, I don't know about that. If it were you and I who were parents to the same children, I bet you would overtake my statement."

Phil slapped Dan playfully, pursing his lips. "Nonsense. We would both be the greatest parents to have ever existed."

"There's a statement I can agree to," Dan said, stopping their dancing and heading over to the fireplace. "I'm going to grab some more wine. Would you like some?"

"Sure," Phil said. He sure needed it. His hammering heart and sweaty hands were making him even more nervous, and anything he could do to calm the nerves about his and Dan's marriage and parent talk, he would take it. 

As he waited for Dan to return with two glasses of wine, he sat down on the small rug in front of the fireplace, watching the orange flames dance along the logs. He thought about the time Dan almost set fire to the fake plushie they kept in it, and laughed to himself. That really would have been a disaster. 

It didn't take Dan long to come back to the lounge, two wine glasses in hand. He gave one to Phil, sitting down on the floor next to him and taking a sip. "Remember when I almost set fire to that?" Dan asked, nodding at the fire plushie that now sat beside the fireplace.

Phil laughed. "Yes, I was just thinking about that." 

"That's a good story for our kids," Dan said.

Phil didn't miss the use of "our" in Dan's sentence, and it made his stomach flip. In a good way, of course. "Yeah, it would be," he replied absentmindedly, just thinking about Dan reciting the story to their children. He imagined him telling it dramatically, making it sound more epic than it really was. But that how you told stories to kids. You exaggerate them to keep the kids entertained. But knowing Dan, he would probably tell them how the whole place almost caught fire, but he put it out quickly, living true to his YouTube name. 

"What other stories do you think our kids would like?" Dan wondered aloud.

At that, Phil laughed. "There's a lot of good stories to tell, Dan. But I think how we fell in love is the best one of all."

"Talk about cliche," Dan teased, setting his wine glass down. "I hardly think realizing we were in love on a tour bus in America, is a great love story to share."

"Maybe not," Phil agreed. "But the road to discovering that we did is a good one."

"Like me stalking you on the internet and you befriending me for some reason?"

"More or less," Phil chuckled, bumping shoulders with Dan. "Though, I don't want our kids having those bad habits, so maybe we should leave that part out and tell them about our journey from 2012 and up. That's when we started getting closer."

Dan hummed an agreement. "I think the tour is the best part of that. Or even as we wrote our book."

"Those were good times," Phil said, taking another sip of wine. "I'd do it all again." 

"Maybe we can do something similar," Dan said, looking away from the fire and at Phil. "Just this time, maybe we take our kids around the world." 

"You think so?"

Dan nodded. "Of course. Everyone deserves to see the world they live in. Experience more cultures and know that everyone lives just a little differently than you. As fun as it was for us to go on tour and meet millions of people, it was also a very good learning experience. And from what I know, the fun kind of learning is the best kind of learning. And that's what I want for our kids. For them to be happy and learn in a way that doesn't make them hate life. Kind of like me when I was in law school."

Phil nudged Dan with his elbow, saying, "Hey, you had me to help you out. You don't hate life now, do you?"

"Of course not," Dan snorted. "I've never been happier. Ever since you asked me to move in with you, and we got our own radio show on the BBC, I've never felt better. You came into my life and made it something I've never dreamed of."

Phil smiled, feeling the warmth rush back through him. He gazed at Dan, looking at the soft dimples on his cheeks when he smiled slightly, noting the way his hair was still a bit wild from running his fingers through it. It wasn't the first time realized this, and it would never be the last, but he knew that he loved Dan Howell. He was his world and his home, and he would never have it any other way. 

He grabbed Dan by the tie, yanking him close and kissing him hard on the lips. Dan leaned back, letting Phil rest on top of him as they kissed. Dan bumped his phone, the volume turning up to reveal that it was yet another Jon Bellion song, only this one being Guillotine. Phil briefly wondered if Dan had some sort of musical taste for Jon Bellion, but didn't care enough to ask him right now. 

Dan pulled away, sucking in all the air he had lost from Phil's sudden kiss. "Wow, that was . . . something," he breathed.

"Dan, I love you," Phil said, staring into the brown eyes he had been used to staring at everyday. His favorite time to look at them were in the mornings and just before bed, when they looked sleepy and glossed over, letting the brown shine brightly. 

A small smile spread across Dan's lips as he said, "I love you too, Phil."

"What do you say we get started on that family soon?" 

"Can 'soon' be tomorrow? I'm tired of waiting," Dan admitted. 

"I think I can agree to that," Phil said, smiling as he kissed Dan once again. This was something that had been years in the making, and Phil was finally done waiting for it. He wanted a family, and he wanted it now. And if Dan was so eager about it, then he would start getting on that as soon as he could. But first . . . "I want us to get married. Go away for a while and then come back and start it. How does that sound?"

"As long as I'm doing this with you, I don't care, Phil. I know that you love me," Dan said, his last sentence matching up with the song that still played through the speakers on his phone. 

"I would sure hope so," Phil said. They both laughed, letting their lips connect once more. "Just one last thing."

Dan pulled away, his brows knitted downwards in concern. "What?"

Phil smiled wickedly at Dan. "What's our family's last name?"


End file.
